Climbing the Ladder
by Fadedwriterpiece
Summary: Kiba's friends have become concern of Kiba's latest training that keeps leaving him hospitalize. Even the Hokage is concern so Kiba bets he can defeat all eleven of his friends and if not he will stop the training, but can his friends defeat all of Kiba's new tricks and dogs. Starring OC Dogs, Team 7, Team 8, Team 10, and Team Guy. Lots of action. Please Review.
1. The Ladder Begins

Climbing the Ladder

The Ladder Begins

Kiba stood across from Team 7, Team 8, Team 10, and Team Guy at the third training ground. Along with their team leaders, Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraya,Tsume, and Hana stood on the side. All of them had become concern over Kiba's recent condition. He had been in and out of the hospital for the last six months from his special training that he hadn't told anyone about.

His last training session had left him in the hospital for three months along with him needing emergency surgery in order to save his life. He was told by Tsunade to stop whatever he was doing and take it easy, but they had seen fire, water, and large explosions from Kiba's secret training spot. Kiba claimed he wasn't doing the same training and working on something new; however no one believed him.

Kiba then claimed that he could beat all four teams. He said if he lost he would stop all his new training. To this they all agreed seeing as he claimed he wouldn't stop otherwise. Sasuke was also there as Naruto managed to bring him back before he could reach Orochimaru three years ago.

"I can't believe we actually agreed to this," Shikamaru sighed.

Ino looked over at him. "I don't like it either, but Kiba's acting crazy."

"The arrogant jerk," Naruto spit.

"So are we going to do this or not?" Kiba asked.

"Fine, but when you lose you stop that training," Tsunade said.

"Yeah, yeah." Kiba bit his thumb and performed the Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, and Ram hand signs. He then slammed his hand on the ground creating a big puff of smoke.

"A Summoning Jutsu," Shino said.

"But since when can he do that?" Naruto questioned.

The smoked cleared to reveal nine canines that each had the Inuzuka clan tattoos on their cheeks in a row in front of Kiba and Akamaru. A fox looking dog looked back at Kiba. "What's going on?" he questioned.

"Hey there, Orenji-iro," Kiba said with a smile. He had his arms crossed over his chest. "The Hokage says we have to stop our training unless we can beat these guys."The dog looked forward at Naruto and his friends.

"So you got a bunch new dogs, huh Kiba," Naruto said loudly. He his fist balled up beside him ready to fight. "That's no problem I'll take them all out."

"What an arrogant pup," Orgenji-iro growled.

"Right then, we'll use the ladder," Kiba responded.

"Understood." Orgenji-iro leaped ahead of the pack to be a few feet in front of Naruto's group. "I'll be your first opponent."

"Say what? We can handle all of you." Naruto's eyes went white and he shook his fist in anger.

"Say that after you defeat the ladder, Naruto," Kiba said. "These are ninja hounds specially set aside for my clan. It's was a lost art and I'll show you why it never should have been."

"Right." Orgenji-iro stuck his tail straight up where a flame burned on the tip. "Fire Style: Flame Curtain." The fire extended down his tail as he spun around, shooting a wave of flames out at the eleven shinobi.

"What!?" Naruto exclaimed.

They all leaped out of the way, hiding among the trees on the side of the training ground.

"I've never heard of a dog that can use fire style," Jiraya said.

Naruto looked out from the tree he was behind. "How is that dog able to do that? He can't even make hand signs." The flames in the open field burn out and faded away.

The fox like dog looked over at the trees. "Don't tell me you're already running scared?"

"No way, mutt." Naruto rushed out of the trees back onto the field. The others followed him to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. "Alright, now it's our turn."

Fire showed in Orgenji-iro's eyes. "Fire Style: Burn Jutsu!" The dog opened his mouth wide to shoot a flamethrower out in every direction that even made the sideline jonin and sannin leap out of the way. Kiba got a big grin on his face even when the flames came at him and his dogs.

The flames past right through him and everything else it touched; however all the fighting teams besides Lee use the substitution jutsu. Orgenji-iro shut his mouth. When the Jonin leaders, Inuzuka, and sannin landed back on the sidelines they were all surprise to see nothing had change.

Suddenly all but Lee of the shinobi fighting Orgenji-iro came out rolling on the ground on fire. "What just happened?" Tsunade questioned.

The group managed to put out the flames. Neji started to pull himself up on his feet. "How did that happen? Did we take too long with the jutsu? No, there's more to this jutsu. Byakugan!" The veins to his eyes pop out, but before he could see anything flames caught around his eyes forcing him to stop and put out the flames.

The same thing happened to Hinata and Sasuke when they tried to use their dojutsu.

Shino had his bugs come out of his sleeves when they were being burned away and his arms caught on fire.

Naruto got up and crossed his fingers to use his shadow clone jutsu while Shikamaru was on one knee, preparing to use his shadow possession. As soon as their charka began to move they were engulfed in flames. Naruto ran around like crazy while Shikamaru smartly dropped and roll.

"Naruto, stop, drop, and roll," Jiraya reminded him.

"Ok." He dropped to the ground to put out the flames.

Kiba laughed. "Having trouble?"

Naruto got up on one knee, shaking his fist. "No, he just got lucky that's all."

Kakashi stopped to question what was going on. He grabbed onto his headband about to lift it up to use his sharingan. Kiba shifted to see him. "No, Kakashi sensei! Don't use your sharingan!"

Everyone noticed to dog shinobi's sudden panic. "Wait a minute," Shikamaru said. He began to quickly put all the clues together. "Could it be that the flames only start when someone manipulates charka?"

"So you caught on, Shikamaru," Kiba said.

"Well you gave him enough clues," Orgenji-iro barked. "That's right your jutsu are useless now. If you do you'll just get caught on fire. Hench the name Burn Jutsu, by sending flaming charka that only actives when charka is being use it limits the enemy's attacks greatly."

Sasuke stood up. He had a few burn marks around his eyes otherwise he was fine. "Which means all we can use is taijutsu."

"That's right," Orgenji-iro said. "Unless one of you start-up pups know fire style jutsu."

"Fire Style?" Sasuke repeated.

Naruto looked over at his best friend. "Sasuke!"

"Right, I'll handle this." Sasuke quickly began to make hand signs. _I won't have my sharingan, but still I should be able to handle it_. He made his last hand seal, before leaping into the air. He wrapped his fingers around his mouth. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" A volley of fire balls are sent out from his mouth down at the fire style dog.

The dog immediately began to dodge the assault. Lee took the chance to use his super fast tiajutsu to attack the dog while he was distracted by Sasuke. Orgenji-iro kept up with the tiajutsu master while also dodging the flames.

Lee swung a kick and Orgenji-iro which he ducked. When brushy brow stroke down, the dog leaped back.

Sasuke landed back on the ground and quickly made new hand signs. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" He shoot the fireball straight at the dog who in turn moved, only leaving a flaming wall between Kiba and his dogs and the ones fighting in the match.

"That's enough, Orgenji-iro," Kiba spoke. "Just eat the flames so this whole place doesn't go up in flames."

The fox like dog looked back through the fire. "Fine." He opened his mouth wide where a seal was on his tongue. Sasuke's flames flew inside of the dog's mouth, disappearing in seconds.

"What?"

"This is Orgenji-iro's special ability. He can eat flames and turn them into charka for him to use," the dog shinobi explained. "He was just using you for your charka, you idiot."

Sasuke's rage boiled over, making him active his sharingan. "Want to try that again?" Flames once again burned around his eyes, forcing him to retract them. He putted out his flames with his hands, yelling in pain.

Orgenji-iro turned back toward the group of shinobi. "Now it's mine turn again." Fire reappeared on the tip of his tail as he held it back up again. "Fire Style: Flame Curtain." He turned around shooting another flame curtain over the battlefield.

Lee moved back to avoid the attack. Sasuke then made the hand signs for the Fireball jutsu. _The way to counter this is_. He shot the fireball out of his mouth to battle the large wave of flame coming in their direction.

Naruto took a few steps forward still being behind Sasuke like everyone else. "I bet if I use my rasengan-"

"Don't even think about it," Sakura cut him off. "Did you forget if you use anything other than taijutsu or fire style you'll be set on fire?"

Naruto folded his arms across his chest in annoyance. "Aww man, this sticks."

"Which is probably why Kiba was so confident," Shino said. The bug shinobi walked up beside Naruto with his hands in his pockets. "Limiting our movements and bringing everything into its advantage that won't be easy to overcome."

"Yeah, I know that," Naruto yelled.

The fire battle ended with Orgenji-iro swallowing Sasuke's flames. "Damn, how are we supposed to do this?"

Orgenji-iro quickly dug himself underground without any of the chunnin and jonin being able to do anything about it. "Now what?" Tenten questioned.

In moments, the dog poked his head out of the ground in the middle of the group, shooting a flamethrower out of his mouth. All the leaf shinobi leaped out of the way. The dog's head then went back underground.

Orgenji-iro continued to poke his head out of the ground in different places, shooting flamethrower after flamethrower. Naruto and all the others kept leaping and dodging the flaming blast that were coming out of the ground.

_There has got to be away to defeat this guy_, Shikamaru thought. He continued to watch the head popping flamethrowers as he thought of a solution. _I've got it, but it is risky. Well, here goes nothing_.

Orgenji-iro leaped out of one of his hole, preparing to use his next jutsu. He stuck his tail straight up where the tip was on fire.

Shikamaru landed behind the fire dog. He pulled out a scroll, opening it partly and slamming it on the ground. He used the Ox and Hare hand seals quickly and slammed his foot in the middle of the scroll. "Portable Water Field."

Flames began to burn his body and clothes, but he held his ground. He bit down on his teeth as the large burst of water came out and spread over the area pass Orgenji-iro and a few feet out. "Sasuke!"

"So he was willing to dive right into the flames," Kiba said amused. "Didn't expect that from a guy like Shikamaru."

Orgenji-iro looked down at the puddle of water breathe him. "What the…how."

Sasuke caught on. "Got it." The Uchiha formed the hand signs to perform lighting style. "Chidori, one thousand birds!" Sasuke's body became engulfed in flames with lighting forming around his hand. He endured the pain as he slammed his attack into the water, sending it down the flow like a current, striking Orgenji-iro.

The fire style dog howled in pain.

Sasuke rolled across the ground to put out the flames.

Orgenji-iro dropped down and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Both Sasuke and Shikamaru were free of their flames though they had some pretty bad burns on them. They were breathing heavy in exhausted. The others landed on the ground.

"You guys did it!" Naruto cheered.

"Yeah." Shikamaru was bent over still trying to catch his breath.

Jiraya let out a breath in relief. "Well, that sure was close."

"They had no choice, but to take on the flames in order to defeat him," Kakashi said.

"Water Style: Hydro Burst!" A large burst of water shoot out at Shikamaru's back, sending him flying into Choji.

All the remaining standing shinobi looked over to see a blue dog standing in front of them. "What are you so excited about?" the dog said. "Did you forget Orgenji-iro was only the first step of the ladder. Now you'll face me, Aoimaru."

Please Review


	2. The Setup

The Setup

Naruto and the gang faced Aoimaru that stood in front of them. Choji and Shikamaru stood back up, completely soaked form the earlier attack. "So I guess next is water, huh," Shikamaru said. "Great and just when we finished beating one pain in the neck."

"So what, we can take him," Naruto declared.

"Don't underestimate me, kid." The water style dog charged at the group as they all prepared to defend themselves. Aoimaru leaped into the air and spun around releasing a spiral of water.

Paws hit the ground.

Sasuke's sharingan eyes opened wide.

The group was completely surrounded by copies of Aoimaru. Each of the dogs prepared to attack. Naruto and his teammates formed a circle so they could keep an eye on each of the fierce some canines.

"There nothing, but water clones," Sasuke ensured the group.

Naruto shifted his eyes toward the Uchiha. "Yeah, but how are these dogs able to use jutsu without hand signs?"

"Not sure."

The dogs leaped all attacking at once. Each shinobi pulled out a kunai, cutting them all down. They all splattered into pools of water at their feet. A paw then stepped in the water. "So that's your skill level," Aiomaru said. They all turned their attention to the dog in front Sasuke and Sakura.

"Now that I've seen that I know exactly how this is going to turn out." The dog's eyes grew blue that shined like jewels. "Water style: Inward Wave." The water on ground that surrounded the team rose up and then collapsed inward.

All of them leaped through a small opening in the closing water, just fast enough to get out of the attack. They all quickly surrounded the water dog from the front and back in five, six groups. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, and Shino were in the back while Team Guy and Team 10 were in the front.

"Impressive, but expected. That's why you fell right into my trap."

"What trap?" Naruto yelled.

The dog's eyes glowed blue again. "Water Style: Swamp Pull." The eleven shinobi started to sink into the ground.

Naruto looked down. "What? But how?"

"Have you forgotten all about my water with it mix into the ground, it's completely softened making it easy to sink all of you in and on top of that Orgenji-iro had dug several holes throughout the ground to make it even less sturdy."

"Aoimaru isn't just a water-style user, but has great intelligence, forming strategies out of the smallest clues from his opponents. He has great foresight that could even rival Shikamaru," Kiba told them.

"Yeah, I don't care," Naruto said. He formed a cross with his hands to make a group of shadow clones. They formed a large ladder to pull Naruto out.

Choji made a hand sign too. "Expansion Jutsu!" Choji grew big enough to escape the trap. "Shikmaru, Ino." The giant stuck his hand out toward his fellow teammates. They each latched onto a finger as he pulled them out. He also extended his other hand out to Team Guy.

Naruto's clone pulled Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, and Shino out as well. Hinata saw behind Naruto. "Look out!" she warned.

The Naruto clones turned around to see Aoimaru and his clones coming, but weren't fast enough to stop them from taking them out. They then went after the four shinobi. "Kunai bombs!" Tenten had quickly opened the large scroll on her back, sending pinpoint accurate kunai at the dogs, hitting each one that exploded with the paper bombs attach to her kunai. The others escaped the blast, seeing it coming.

"Thanks for that, Tenten." Sasuke shifted his eyes over to the side to catch a glimpse of the dog. Neji and Hinata had also spotted him with their Byakugan. The others saw the direction their friends were looking to see Aoimaru standing on top of the river.

"You really are a slow bunch aren't you? Why Kiba would compare me to anyone as slow as any of you is beyond me." His eyes went blue yet again.

"This dog is really ticking me off," Naruto said.

"Yeah, same here," Shikamaru agreed. All the shinobi were back on the ground and Choji was back to his normal size.

"Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu." A fog swooped in, surrounding the area. The eleven shinobi moved back into a group to defend themselves better. Sasuke's eyes were already having trouble with the level of thickness of the mist.

"This mist…it's too thick for my sharingan."

"Then it will be up to us," Neji said. "Stay sharp, Hinata."

"Right." Both Hyugas had themselves in the gentle fist pose with their Byakugan on high alert.

They waited.

And waited for their opponent to make his move.

"Come on, how long does he expect us to wait?" Naruto questioned.

"He's not in any hurry, Naruto," Shikamaru informed him. "He has the advantage. Besides if what Kiba said is true he's probably working on the best way to take us all out."

"And we can't simply going running off in this mist he only tear us apart," Tenten concluded.

"Water Style: Hydro Burst!"

Neji saw the Jutsu coming. "Naruto, in front of you."

Sasuke moved in front of the blond, quickly forming his Chidori. The lighting Style jutsu slammed water into the coming water blast, sending an electrical current right back at the dog. Aoimaru turned into water, revealing itself as nothing more than a clone. Sasuke threw his hand down to the side, ending the jutsu.

"Water Style: Inward Wave!" All of the teen shinobi quickly jumped out before the water wall could go up that sent them in all directions. Other than Neji and Hinata, the rest couldn't see two feet in front of them. They looked desperately around for their teammates and the enemy.

They then heard a scream.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled.

"So I was correct," a voice called out of the mist. The mist faded away to reveal Aoimaru on top of Sakura who was down and had a bite mark on her shoulder that was spilling out blood. "I thought she was a medical shinobi."

"How would you know that?" Sasuke questioned. "Unless Kiba-"

"Had nothing to do with it," the dog said. "It was all from my water clones."

"Your water clones?" Naruto was completely confuse.

"By watching how each of you fought my shadow clones I could sustain your level and type of skills you use. The girl had a strong defensive position along with a sense of avoidance and caution. I also notice how she focused on your wounds all clear signs of a medical type shinobi."

"He got all that from them defeating his clones?" Asuma questioned.

"That's probably why Kiba compared his intelligence to the level of Shikamaru's," Kakashi continued.

"But why would he let down the mist? Wouldn't it have been better to keep up the mist so he could just take out the rest?" Shizune asked.

"That's true," Tsunade answered.

"You let her go right now!" Naruto charged right at the blue dog that stood on top of his friend.

"Water Style: Water Burst." The dog opened his mouth, shooting a wave of water at the boy, blasting him back. Naruto turned into a puff of smoke. "A shadow clone." Naruto came charging from behind the dog with his rasengan in hand. "Expressive, but expected. Water Style: Spear Finesse."

The water on the ground rose up like spears, piercing Naruto in several spots, stopping him cold. The spears returned to puddles of water. Naruto dropped to the ground face first, bleeding. "You can't fool me with shadow clones, especially since I know it's your specialty."

Naruto opened his eyes in pain. "Then it's a good thing that I use the original as the decoy."

Out of the trees, flew two Naruto clones that formed a charka sphere. "Rasengan!" One clone disappeared as the other charged right in and slammed the spiraling sphere right into Aoimaru's side. The dog was sent spinning down at team 10's feet.

"It worked." The Naruto clone disappeared. The real Naruto looked at his teammate that was still on the ground. "Sakura, are you alright? Come on Sakura, stay with us."

Sakura's eye lids tightened and she opened her eyes. "Naruto."

"That's good, glade to know you're alright."

Aoimaru looked up at Shikmaru and he looked down at the dog. "I wish I thought of that… no wait I did." He stuck out his tongue to reveal a tag on his tongue.

Shikamaru's eyes opened wide. "A paper bomb!" An explosion went off with all team 10 flying out of the smoke, hitting the ground hard.

"He blew himself up?" Lee questioned.

"No, it was a water clone," Neji informed him.

"Water Style: Tsunami!" A large wave came out of the river, heading straight over the battlefield. All the sideliners, including Kiba and the other dogs moved out of the way.

"Get behind me," Neji ordered his team. Lee and Teneten moved behind the jonin. "Rotation!" He spun around, creating his spinning charka shield that pushed the water away from him and his team.

Hinata leaped in front of Naruto's fallen team. "Protective Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms!" She formed a charka barricade around her and the two fallen shinobi. Shino and Sasuke managed to get away through the trees. The water washed over the air, pulling a waken team 10 into its depths.

Hinata and Neji stopped their jutsu. "This time he used his jutsu without even revealing himself," Hinata said.

"Yes, he's gotten more cautions," Neji responded. "It must be the next step in his plan. Naruto, Sakura, and Team Ten are already down. So what will he do next?"

Shino and Sasuke stayed in the trees, looking out for where the water dog would show up next. _He takes advantage of the water that's already around him so he can use less charka_, Sasuke thought. _But still, it seems he has an amazing amount to start out with_. _And there's no way to tell where he's gone since he used that water clone._

The water had started to resided, leaving the ground, completely wet. Team 10 was barely able to move as Sasuke and Shino moved back to the ground to see how the others were doing.

"You have to give the dog some credit," Jiraya said from the tree he was standing in. "He's completely outnumbered yet he's been battling falsely without knowing the full scope of their abilities."

"He is good," Shizune entered the conversation. "But shouldn't Sasuke's lighting style be easily able to defeat this dog's massive water. I mean it worked against Orenji-iro."

"Water style users are very wary of lighting style ones," Kakashi answered. "I'm sure he's being cautious of keeping Sasuke from using it along with Hyuga's Byakugan. Right now those are its two biggest worries. Now that he's taken out the medical shinobi."

Suddenly all the shinobi heard laughter. "Had enough?" Kiba questioned from the back of the area. He was sitting on Akamaru with the other dogs straight in a row.

"We're not finish yet," Naruto claimed. He pushed himself on his feet despite his wounds.

Sakura also tried to get up, but had to grab her shoulder from the pain of the bite mark she received earlier.

Team 10 was conscious again, but stayed where they were.

All the while, Aoimaru was rising out of the puddle waters after using the hidden mist's Water Style: Hiding in Water Technique. He was directly behind Tenten. Both Hinata and Neji spotted it with their Byakugan.

Before they could react, Aoimaru spoke, "Water Style: Water Fang Bullet!" The dog's eyes were glowing like blue gems. Drilling water masses came from every angle of Neji and Hinata to attack them.

"Rotation!"

"Protective Eight Trigrams: Sixty-four Palms!"

They quickly defended against the water assault, giving Aoimaru time to make his next move. He leaped out of the water, going for Tenten. He opened his jaws wide.

Neji quickly leaped pass Tenten and Lee. "Eight Trigrams: Air Palm!" The strike sent the dog, flying backwards, skipping across the ground.

Hinata then leaped after the dog, getting above him. "Gentle Step Twin Lion Fist!" Lion shape charka spun around her hand as she strike them down on the dog, taking him out. A huge puff of smoke went up from the clash.

Hinata leaped back to be with the rest of her friends.

"Did that do it?" Naruto asked. He like everyone else wondered if they finally outsmarted the water ninja hound.

The smoke cleared to reveal a defeated Aoimaru to everyone's relief. "I see you're as good as expected, but I've already ran this battle through my head. You won't win this ladder. Everything is set up perfectly."

Shikamaru and his team got up on their feet. "What are you talking about? You lost this round."

"Foolish shinobi. You should really learn to plan ahead, besides you're the ones who are all wet." Those were Aoimaru's last words before he returned back to his world.

"That dog is crazy." Naruto stood up, still injured from the earlier attacks.

Kiba smiled, showing all his teeth. "You're up, Kiiromaru."

It took only a second for them to hear lighting. After that all eleven shinobi dropped to the ground unconscious.


	3. Randomness of Lightning

Randomness of Lighting

All eleven shinobi lied face down on the ground to everyone but Kiba's surprise.

"What's just happened?" Tsunade said. "They all just hit the ground."

_When did it happen?,_ Kakashi asked himself.

Kiiromaru lied beside Kiba's feet. He had his tongue stuck out, completely tire. "Did I do a good job?"

Kiba looked down at the black dog with a light blue underbelly and lighting blot shape tail with a yellow streak through it. "Did you get them all with your fangs?" he asked.

"Yep, yep," the lighting dog answered.

"Then nice job."

Naruto struggled to lift his head, baring his teeth. "Wha-what was that?" He along with everyone else tried to get up, but couldn't because of the numbness all over their bodies. Sparks of lightning moved around their bodies.

"Aoimaru told you didn't he?" Kiba said. "He sets you up so Kiiromaru could strike you with his lighting style."

The group then remembered Aoimaru talked about setting them up. "Damn, so he wasn't lying," Shikamaru responded.

"Kiiromaru is not only a lighting style user, but can actually transform into lighting and strike faster than the speed of sound." Kiba looked over to the tired dog. "But, when uses that ability he moves so fast it tires him out quickly. Still since you were all directly bitten by his Lighting Style: Lighting Fang you're all paralyze."

"If the dogs weren't fighting alone they could rip Naruto and the others apart right now," Jiraya said. The toad sage looked at the fallen group, seeing the lighting bite marks sparking from their bodies. "And to make matters worse they were soaked and surrounded by water."

"Each dog builds off the last dog's jutsu, turning it to their own advantage it's no wonder why Kiba choose this style of attack," Kakashi concluded.

Naruto continued to struggle to get up, but still felt the stings of the lighting running through his body.

Kiiromaru leaped pass the other dogs back at full strength. He jumped around in happy little circles as if he were chasing his tail. "Fun, fun let's have some fun."

Naruto looked at the dog in amazement. "How is he already jumping around I thought you said he gets tired easily."

"Kiiromaru also recovers within a minute to get back to normal after using his special ability," Kiba told him.

Kiiromaru faced the group. "Lighting Style: Shockwave!" Lighting shoot out of the dog's body, traveling down the water and struck everyone of the still paralyzed ninja. The attack hit them so hard they were on the verge of passing out.

The lighting dog then ran up to the half conscious Naruto. He lowered his head to lick the boy's cheek as if to keep him awake.

"Now what's that crazy dog doing?" Jiraya questioned.

After a few more licks, Naruto was conscious once again. "Let's play," the dog said, excitedly.

"Uh, what," Naruto found it hard to speak due to all the damage he had taken so far. "You want to play?"

"No, I want to eat." Kiiromaru bit the top of Naruto's head, sending a wave of pain through him that got him to stand. He then let go and dropped to the ground. "Are you in love?" The dog started to wag his tail excitedly.

Naruto blushed. "Why would you say that?"

Kiiromaru ignored Naruto and ran over to Hinata. "I bet she likes you." The young Hyuga's face went blood red with embarrassment. He then looked over at Sasuke. "I think he likes her or should. Yeah, yeah we can play ball."

The yapping black dog was confusing everyone with its speech. "What is he talking about?" Naruto questioned.

Kiba laughed. "There's no point in trying to figure out Kiiromaru's logic. He says and does whatever points into that head of his. You might as well just focus on what he does next."

Kiiromaru leaped around the still fallen shinobi. "Let's play catch. I want to eat with that girl with the buns. I hate bowl haircuts they remind me of food. I want to grow old. I miss being a pup." Everyone was getting even more lost.

Naruto swung his arm to the side. "That's enough, we're in the middle of a fight."

Kiiromaru charged at Naruto. "Lighting Style: Flash Dance." He leaped at Naruto, Naruto reached back in his hip pouch to grab a weapon.

"Naruto, behind you!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto was confused when he saw Kiiromaru turn into lighting and disappear. "A lighting clone." Naruto was slammed down from behind with the dog now on top of him. The boy's arms were thrown forward from the impact.

"Lighting Style: Electric Claw." Kiiromaru's front claws charged with lighting charka, twisting it into Naruto. The blonde hair shinobi had the lighting sent through his body. He yelled out in pain. Kiiromaru eagerly wagged his tail, sticking out his tongue. "Tag, you're it."

The others struggled to get up with the lighting still running through their body. They still all were heavy in breath.

Kiiromaru walked around Shino and Hinata. Both looked to see what he was planning to do. Kiiromaru rolled on his back to show them their belly. "You want to rub my tummy?" Shino stuck his hand out straight, sending out a swarm of his insects.

Kiiromaru rolled backwards, not even paying attention to Shino's jutsu. He rolled into a high spin as lightning began to spin around his body, making him a sharp buzz-saw that slices through the ground. "Lightning Style: Buzz-saw." The insects that swarm around him were torn to pieces.

The lighting style dog stopped. He stood up on two legs with his noise straight up to the sky. "Ta-da, a trick. Give me a treat."

"This dog is just messing with me." Shino retracted his arm back.

Ino shifted her eyes toward Shikamaru. "How do we defeat someone as random as this?"

"Good question. He can use lighting style and as long as this place is filled with water he has the advantage," the Nara boy said. "It can also turn into lighting and move faster than sound giving us zero chance to evade it."

"Come on." Everyone looked at Naruto who was pulling his arms in and clenching his teeth. "There has to be a way to beat this mutt."

Kiiromaru stood back on all his paws. He turned his head slightly to the side. "Are you guys fighting someone?"

"We're fighting," Naruto was saying as he worked himself back up on his feet. "You!" Naruto stared directly at the dog.

"Ok, we'll play tag," Kiiromaru answered. He lifted his head straight up. "Lightning Hound Beast!" Lightning shot around his body creating a larger lighting version of the dog with glowing red eyes. "I'm it."

"What is that?" Ino questioned.

"Kiiromaru's jutsu protects him from all outward attacks, but if you even touch that beast you'll be paralyze for a week. Remember the fourth time I was in the hospital." Kiba gave a bit of a smirk when he said his last sentence.

All of them flashed back to remember how he had a lightning bolt mark that went through his hand all the way to his foot. Tsunade had just been barely able to heal such a wound and he was still in the hospital for a week unable to move.

"And that was just when I touched it," Kiba said. "Just image getting hit with it."

The idea frightened everyone of them. Kiiromaru couched his front legs down, getting in a sprint position. "Time to play." He dashed forward at the group which made them all run in the opposite direction. "I'm going to get cha."

Sasuke looked back, making head seals. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu." His sharingan was set directly on the beast. He shot a volley of fireballs right at the beast that were extinguished the second they made contact. _No good that lighting is too powerful_.

Shikamaru then made the rat hand sign ready to imply his shadow jutsu. Kiba noticed this. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Any jutsu that is still connected to the user will still get struck by that jutsu as well."

Shikamaru broke the seal, getting tick off. _Then how am I supposed to fight this thing. All my jutsu are connected to me._

Sakura turned back and slammed her fist on the ground using her charka to crack it, sending the blast back at the lighting canine.

Kiiromaru simply ran through it, tearing the lifted up ground apart by the lighting sharpness of the jutsu.

Sakura then continued to run with the others into the forest. The dog followed quickly behind them, making them attempt to lose him by going in zigzags in and out of the open area, but to no avail. Everything that came in contact with the lighting was destroyed in an instant.

"There has got to be away to stop this thing?" Naruto yelled.

"I'm racking my brain, but as long as he's in that lighting armor there's nothing we can do," Shikamaru said.

"He has to run out of charka eventually doesn't he?" Choji said. Having the hardest time to stay out of the crazy dog's range.

"Yeah, but there's no way to tell when," Shikamaru answered.

"I hate this," Ino complained. "It's just one thing after another with these dogs."

"Why don't we try this." Tenten pulled her scroll off her back; she leaped up as she turned back to face the dog. She opened her scroll, shooting several weapons with explosive tags attach to them. The huge blast barely slowed it down.

The sight made Tenten run ahead of the back, trying to get away. "Run faster!" Everyone looked back to see Kiiromaru was picking up his pace and they ran back into the clearing. None of them could see a way out unless the dog had a new idea pop into his head.

Ino suddenly turned around to face the lightning beast. She wrapped her hands around her mouth. "Aiiromaru, do you want a treat?"

They all stopped to look at Ino. "Ino, are you out of your mind?" Shikamaru questioned.

They all saw that the lighting dog just stood there. He lost the lighting shield that surrounded him, wagging his tail. He began to leap around. "A treat, a treat."

"Shino, now!" Ino said.

"Got it," the bug shinobi said. He stuck out his hands, preparing his jutsu.

Aiiromaru looked back and forth. "Treat, treat, where's my treat?"

Bugs swarmed from behind due to Shino sending them out in the forest earlier, having a few plans of his own. The bugs spun around the dog, latching onto it. "Beetle sphere." Kiiromaru started to yelp in pain, trying to get the bugs off of him. They were quickly taking away all of his charka.

Sparks came off the lighting dogs, beating back some of the insects. Over all the dog was still losing the battle and Shino was having trouble keeping his bugs on the beast. "He's fighting back harder than anyone I've ever face."

"Here let me help." Sakura moved to the front and slammed her fist to the ground, breaking it apart. "Cherry Blossom Crush!" The crack ground went straight at Kiiromaru, sending him under.

"Kiiromaru!" Kiba yelled. He was worried about the dog's safety after being struck by both Shino and Sakura's jutsu.

Shino ordered his bugs off and they flew up his sleeve. The numbness on all eleven fighters had completely worn off at this point, but they were all pretty exhausted from the fighting and wounds they had received.

Kiba leaped over to the crack ground. He looked inside the ground to see the dog was barely conscious. "Kiiromaru." He felt so sorry for the happy little dog that had gotten beaten so badly.

Naruto laughed which got the dog shinobi's attention. The blonde hair boy had walked over beside him with his hands behind his head. "That takes care of another of those lame dogs of yours."

Kiba's eyes narrowed. Everyone was shock at what happened next. Kiba had grabbed Naruto by the scruff of his neck in the split of a second and lifted him into the air. "Don't you ever talk about one of my dogs like that. There all precious to me you got that." The boy's voice was cold and had the edge of killer instinct in it.

"Kiba," Hinata said.

"Do you got that, Naruto?" Kiba questioned.

Naruto tried to pull the dog ninja off him with both arms. "Yeah, I get it."

"Good." Kiba dropped the boy then looked over to the pack that remained. "Ginmaru, you're up." He went into the crack ground to retrieve the dog and returned to his spot on the sidelines. All the shinobi watched the scene failing to see Ginmaru approach.

"Wind Style: Wind Howl!" The white dog with Inuzuka marks opened his mouth, sending a stream of wind out of his mouth, sending all eleven fighters flying into the woods.

Please Review.


	4. Gale Force Fang Over Fang

Gale Force Fang Over Fang

"Naruto, sit still or I won't be able to heal you," Sakura said. She was using medical ninjutsu to heal both him and herself at the same time. One hand was on her shoulder while the other hand was on the boy's back. The group was still in the woods from Ginmaru blasting them with his wind style jutsu.

"I know, but we can't just stand here," Naruto responded.

Neji had his Byakugan active. "Kiba's latest dog hasn't moved yet. He may be waiting for us to come back to him."

Ino was healing Shikamaru's leg. "Which means we should use this time to heal ourselves as much as possible."

"Also we need to figure out a plan of attack," Shikamaru inserted in. "We've only defeated three of these dogs so far and there are still six more including the one he called Ginmaru." Shikamaru clenched his teeth in frustration.

Tenten looked over at the rest of the group. She was lean up against a tree. "How in the world did Kiba get control these crazy dogs?"

"He would have to have signed a contract," Sasuke said. "That's how summoning jutsus work so he wouldn't need to tame them."

"Then why has he been getting hurt so much recently?" the weapon master questioned.

"Perhaps his training hasn't gone as plan after all these dogs can perform change in nature jutsu," Shino answered.

"We need to go over everything we know about these dogs so far so we can do better in the second round," Shikamaru said.

"Like what?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru looked around at the group. "We know that each of Kiba's dogs have some sort of change in nature. So far we've face fire, water, lightning, and now we're on wind. They seem to build off the last dog's attacks like Aoimaru using the holes Orenji-iro left behind and Kiiromaru using Aoimaru's water."

"So your assessment is that this dog will use the already muddy ground to his advantage somehow," Neji responded.

"Yeah." Shikamaru nodded. "And not just that each of them have a special ability that makes them even more lethal." All of them flashback to the battles they had with Orenji-iro, Aoimaru, and Kiiromaru as well as their powerful techniques. "If we lose this battle then it just proves Aoimaru was right."

"How, we defeated Kiiromaru?" Ino said.

"He never said we would lose to Kiiromaru," Shikamaru responded. Ino had moved onto other badly injured parts of the boy's body. "He said we wouldn't defeat this thing Kiba called a ladder."

"I guess we should count ourselves lucky that Kiba didn't send all of his dogs at us at once," Hinata said.

"Kiba, that jerk," Naruto complained. "Thinking we can't take his dogs."

"Naruto, we're just scribing by against one," Sakura told him. "How do you plan on defeating all nine together?"

"But why isn't he fighting us himself?" Naruto questioned.

Sasuke wrapped his hand around his chin. "That's a good question. Kiba's never been the type to lie back and watch. Maybe he's planning on weakening us first with his dogs then swoop in and take us all out. It explain why he was so confident and saying he could defeat us all."

"What a lame move." Naruto folded his arms over his chest and pouted.

"But an effective one," Shino interjected. "We've already been resorted to hiding in the woods just to stay safe from one dog."

Shikamaru closed his eyes and focus, coming up a plan. He went through everything he knew and could guess about Kiba and his new dog pack. He then opened them. "Alright, we may not know this latest dog's special power yet, but I have an idea on how we can end this game so listen up while Ino and Sakura finish healing our wounds."

Everyone came in to listen to Shikamaru's plan as the medical ninja continued to heal.

In the open, Ginmaru was waiting for the eleven fighters to return. Tsunade and the others were waiting as well. "What's taking them so long?"

"Maybe they given up," Kiba said.

"Not a chance Kiba," Naruto shouted. He leaped out of the trees with a rasengan in hand coming toward the wind style dog.

"A sphere of charka," Ginmaru said, before he easily dodged the incoming attack. The white dog looked in the trees. "Next comes a fire style attack, so obvious."

Sasuke's sharingan shined through the trees. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" A volley of fireballs flew out all of which were evaded by the dog.

A shadow shot out from the trees coming directly behind the dog.

"Wind Style: Spin Roll." Wind gathered around Ginmaru having him spinning just above ground, quickly moving away from the shadow in seconds.

Shikamaru held his sign. _This dog's good, he anticipated everyone of our moves, but it won't matter if the others are all set. We can win this here and now_.

The other eight had moved behind Kiba and his dogs a few feet away still in woods for cover. The plan was simply an ambush from behind since everyone was distracted with the fighting and with the added skills of the Hyuga clan's gentle fist, Lee's light fast taijutsu, Tenten's pinpoint accuracy, and Shino's bugs there was no way he could escape along with the dogs that stood idle by.

Smoke bombs rolled behind the dogs' feet. "R Formation," Kiba whispered just before the explosion, covering the area.

All eight shinobi moved in to take Kiba and the dogs out when the six dogs flew out of the smoke using Fang Over Fang. "Fang Over Fang: Heaven's Wheel!" Kiba use his Fang Over Fang face up which expanded outwards, becoming black tornado that repel and slash at everyone of his friends. They were all knocked to the ground and sent flying into a tree. Drops of blood fell to the ground.

The smoke dissipated from the intense spin, clearing the air. The Fang Over Fang disappeared and Kiba was now standing on a branch in a tree he hadn't destroyed. His dogs stood in the trees behind him, looking down. Kiba placed his hand on the truck of the tree and the other above his waist.

"What do you guys think you're doing?" Kiba questioned. "Aren't you supposed to be fighting Ginmaru?"

Naruto looked over at the scene. "How did he know?"

"Both me and my ninja hounds all have great sense of smell," Kiba reminded him. "You didn't actually think you could ambush me."

Shikamaru bit his teeth down. "I figured he couldn't take all of them."

Neji was picking himself up from being slammed into a tree. "What kind of Jutsu was that? It felt a lot like my rotation."

"I guess you could put it that way," Kiba said. "By spinning even faster than usually straight up I can create a razor sharp tornado that expands my range and tears at anything that comes near me. It's my latest jutsu."

"When did he make that up?" Kurenai questioned.

"Probably in between his visits to the hospital," Asuma said.

"If you can't even beat Ginmaru why are you even wasting time trying to attack me?" Kiba told his friends.

Each of them looked at him with a cold stare. "What's that suppose to mean?" Naruto questioned. He pointed his figure straight at the dog boy.

"I told you before this is a lost art to my clan," Kiba said. "These dogs made a contract with us long ago, but in order to have them work with me, I must first defeat them in battle all by myself. Why do you think I've been so injured lately?"

Everyone looked in shock.

"And eleven of you have just been scraping by," Ginmaru cut in. "If you even want to say you're on the same level as Kiba then you have to defeat the ladder first."

"That's right." Kiba balled up his fist. "Do you guys think you got what it takes or should I end this right now?"

None of them could stand the idea that they were that much weaker than Kiba that they couldn't defeat all nine of his dogs. "You can forget it, Kiba," Naruto said as he swung his arm to the side. "I'm going to take down every one of your mutts."

Kiba smirked. "Good luck with that it took me three whole months to get strong enough to take down everyone of these dogs in a row."

Naruto balled up his fist. "Then I'll do it right now." Naruto turned back to face the white wind dog in front of him. The others turned to face the dog as well.

Jiraya stared at the scene. "If Kiba really did defeat all these dogs then it proves that he's on a whole different level than the others now. The only way to catch up is to climb the same level he did."

"But can they do it?" Shizune questioned. "All these dogs have special abilities never seen in a ninja hound before."

"If anyone can do it's them," Jiraya said. "Let's just see how far they've come."

"So first we have to finish defeating Kiba's dogs, huh," Shikamaru said to himself. "Well, I guess we got no choice. He'll be hard to get at with all those dogs still around him plus there's that new jutsu of his."

"Fine, then here goes." Naruto made a hand seal. "Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu." He made nine shadow clones and begun forming five rasengans. "Take this." Five of the clones disappeared as the other five charged forward.

Ginmaru hit his front paws on the ground. "Wind Style: Gale Plush." A stream of wind went through the muddy ground and blasted Naruto back while destroying his clones.

Rock Lee and Neji charged in using their taijutsu. Ginmaru avoided everyone of their moves getting away.

"Partial Expansion Jutsu!" Choji sent his enlarge hand at the canine that it ran around.

"Chidori Senbon." Countless lighting needles flew out of the tree Sasuke was hiding in, heading for Ginmaru. Ginmaru reflected and dodge the senbon with his Wind Style: Spin Roll.

"Ninja Art: Shadow Stitching Jutsu." Several needle shape shadows came out to attack at the white dog which it ran around.

Sasuke leaped in front of the dog. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" He shot the giant flame ball out that Ginmaru leaped over.

Sakura threw several poison drip kunai knives at the dog while he was in mid-air. Ginmaru simply use his Spin Roll to move around them.

All of them continued to use their various jutsu that were dodged effortlessly by the ninja dog.

"Why can't we hit this guy?" Shikamaru questioned.

"It's Ginmaru's noise," Kiba said. "It's so sensitive that that he can tell the change in charka nature and forms of charka so he can predict the jutsu and its range and target before they can even be form. Combine that with his sharp eyes and ears to hear and see makes it almost like dealing with the Byakugan and sharingan at the same time."

The group imaged the two dojutsu merging inside the dog. "He can then dodge effortlessly with his great evasion skills and wind style jutsu. Even if you threw a hundred jutsu at him at once he could see them all coming."

None of them could deny this. He dodged everyone of their moves, including moves he couldn't possibly see coming. He even called out what sort of attacks they were using even before they finish forming their signs or when it would be impossible to see them.

"So how do we defeat that?" Ino questioned.

Sasuke was racking his brain when he spotted Lee. He then remembered his first battle with him and got an idea. "Lee, do you remember what you told me the first time we fought?"

Lee looked back at Sasuke. "What I told you?"

"You said just because I could see your moves if my body couldn't keep up it didn't matter," Sasuke said. "Even if he can sense all of our moves maybe we can move fast enough and tight enough so it will be impossible for him to dodge."

"Good luck with that," Ginmaru told them.

"Take this!" Sakura slammed her fist into the ground, shattering it toward the dog. He leaped over the attack.

Naruto and Sasuke charged in with their rasengan and chidori techniques. Ginmaru spun around. "Wind Style: Wind Blade!" He shot a crescent shape wind blade from his tail, sending them to the ground. He then landed on the ground.

Lee came in with a sidekick; Ginmaru bit his legs and spun him into Neji who was about to use his air palm.

Tenten opened up her scroll in front of him, shooting an array of weapons at him. He spun sideways with his spin roll jutsu.

Shikamaru responded by using his shadow stitching jutsu. He continued to spin out of the way, keeping out of the distance of the jutsu.

Shino's bug surrounded the dog where he stopped. They swarmed in ready to steal its charka when they were blast away by a rush of wind. "Wind Style: Burst Stream!" He looked at the group who had used a good amount of their charka, except for a few.

"Enough of this. Gale Force Fang Over Fang!" He ran forward and then spun with the rotating furry of the Fang Over Fang alongside the power of wind spinning around it. The attack quickly broke through the air, blasting everyone of the fighters to the ground by its sheer force. The other shinobi were pushed back as well.

When Ginmaru stopped the jutsu and slid sideways, he tripped over one of Tenten's weapons. Sasuke noticed this. _Kiba said he had sharp eyes, ears, and noise, but he didn't notice the weapons on the ground while he was using his Gale Force Fang Over Fang_, he thought. _Maybe that's his weakness_.

"Naruto," the Uchiha called. The blonde hair boy looked over at his best friend. "I think I know how to beat him."

"It's time to end this," Ginmaru said.

Sasuke stood back up, standing directly in Ginamru's path. "Just go ahead in try it." His eyes were trained on him.

"So you haven't had enough yet." Ginmaru charged forward. "Gale Force Fang Over Fang!" He spun into the jutsu, creating the destructive winds around it.

_Here goes_. Sasuke began to form hand signs. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" He shot his fireball at the jutsu to cover it in flames. The others were knocked down as Ginmaru came rushing at Sasuke. "Naruto, now!" Sasuke leaped out of the way.

"You got it, Sasuke." Naruto along with his clone charged forward with his large Rasengan between them. "Giant Rasengan!" They slammed it right into the tip of the Fang Over Fang technique.

Sasuke was watching. _So I was right_, he thought. _That dog's senses go numb once it uses that jutsu that's why it only goes straight_.

The rapid spin of Ginmaru slowed down at the faster rotation of Naruto's jutsu and began to spin him in the opposite direction and sent him the other way. He spun through mid-air and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kiba leaned forward. "Ginmaru." He bit down on his teeth in irritation. _They've already defeated four of my dogs. Should I forget the ladder and attack them together with those who remain_?

A brown bull dog leaped down beside him. "Don't worry Kiba, I got this."

The dog shinobi shifted his eyes over to him. "Chairomaru."

Said dog looked at his master. "Let's see if they even have half the power you've got."

"Alright, I'm counting on you."

Chairomaru nodded. He then leaped down and walked onto the battlefield where the group of shinobi were celebrating their latest win. They all then paid attention when they saw the dog approach them. "Hi there, I'm Chairomaru. And in case you haven't guess I'm an Earth Style user. Now let's see what you got."

Please Review


	5. Changing the Battlefield

Changing the Battlefield

"So at last their facing earth," Kakashi said. "I wonder what he'll be able to do?"

"Most of them have already spent up a great deal of charka so they won't be able to keep using powerful ninjutsu from here on out," Jiraya said. "Well maybe Naruto can, but as for most of the others their running pretty short."

"Don't worry, I'm sure they can handle it," Guy said with a wink and his cheesy smile while he held a thumbs up. "These dogs have yet to see what Lee can do."

All the shinobi on the field prepare to battle. "I wonder what this one has in store for us?" Tenten asked. She had her large scroll under her arm.

"Whatever it is we will be ready for it," Lee said.

"Earth Style: Dust Storm." Chairomaru hit the ground with his front paws, shooting up a large dust cloud that blinded the group like a smokescreen.

Neji tried to focus through the attack with his Byakugan. _Is he trying to attack us while we're lost in this smokescreen_. _No, if he's been watching so far he should know that's useless_. _Whatever he's planning I'll stop it in its tracks_. "Rotation!" He spun around creating is spinning charka shield that cleared away the dust, giving back sight to everyone.

Naruto looked over at Neji and smiled. "Nice work, Neji." Neji looked forward, surprise. "What's the matter?" Naruto looked forward to see that Chairomaru was gone.

_Where did he go_? Neji questioned inside his mind. He searched with is all seeing eyes. _In the trees, no, above, he's not there either which means_… "Careful, everyone he's below us."

Naruto took a step back, looking down at the ground. "Below, but where?"

"Hold on a second, I'll search for him." Neji focused on the ground, seeing through it to search for their new opponent. He caught sight of him within in moments. "Ino, Shikamaru, Choji he's heading in your direction."

But before they could do anything Chairomaru's head popped out of the ground latching onto Choji's ankle. Everyone looked at the sight. "Earth Style: Bury Bone Jutsu!" Chairomaru pulled the Akimichi down under.

"Choji!" Shikamaru yelled. The ground imploded around them, forcing everyone to leap into the trees for cover. All eleven shinobi were on top of the trees they were standing and kneeling on.

"So he fights by attacking from underground does he?" Neji said. "And it seems the ground is hard once again, probably thanks to Ginmaru's wind."

"Well, he'll never get us now," Naruto claimed.

"Earth Style: Drill Missile Strike!" Twenty drills formed out of the ground and shoot out of the ground.

Naruto screamed in fright.

"Looks like you spoke to soon, Naruto," Sasuke said. The Uchiha quickly formed his hand signs. "Chidori Sharp Spare!" He stuck his hand out to release the lightning lance to strike one of the drills down.

"Ninja Art: Shadow Stitching Jutsu." Shikamaru used his shadows to cut down two more of the missiles.

Naruto used his Rasengan.

Sakura used her enhance strength to punched one away.

Lee kicked his straight up.  
Neji used Air Palm to send his backwards.

Hinata attack two with her Gentle Step Twin Lion Fist.

Shino got one with his swarm of bugs.

Ino threw a couple of kunai with paper bombs attach to them.

Finally Tenten finished off the rest with her various weapons.

Naruto sighed in relief. "That was close."

The group then notice that the trees they were standing on were sinking down into the ground. "He's using Earth Style to bury the trees. Everyone, get back," Neji told them. They leaped onto the next set of trees to escape the technique.

The next set of trees was quickly encased with mud instead of being dragged down which confused them. "Now what?" Naruto asked. The trees became transformed into long needle points that tried to strike them.

The group managed to avoid them, but as they continued to jump from tree to tree they became covered in hard mud that continued to make various forms to attack them.

"What is going on?" Naruto questioned the others. "How is he able to do this?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Shikamaru said.

"It must be his special ability," Neji concluded.

Kiba looked at his fleeing friends. "Now, you're starting to get it. Chairomaru has the power to turn anything into earth, therefore he can make anything his weapon."

"Even if I was in the middle of the ocean I could turn a great deal of it into territory for me to fight on," Chairomaru announced from underground.

"Don't get crazy, Chairomaru," Kiba said. "You could make an island maybe, but it's not like you could make a continent or something."

"Still as long as he can turn anything around us into his weapon we're at a huge disadvantage," Neji said. "We won't even be to counterattack."

"We need to get some distance so we can figure this out," Shikamaru said.

"Distance? That's not going to happen," they heard Chairomaru voice rang out of the ground. "Earth Style: Four Wall Fortress!" Earth walls lifted up on all sides of the area, closing it off. The Jutsu captured everyone, but Kiba and his dogs who simply watched.

"So he's using that already he must be ready to finish it," the dog shinobi said. Akamaru whimpered. Kiba looked down at his partner. "Don't worry boy, he won't kill them." He looked up at the earth wall. "He's just going to defeat them so I can continue training." He smirked.

Chairomaru's head appeared in the middle of the front wall. Everyone focused on it. "Now let's really test to see how strong you are. Can you survive my fortress?"

Most of the eleven were breathing heavy at this point. There injuries and lost of charka was really catching up with them now. Naruto stood up with his fist up. "Bring it on. If Kiba could do it so can we."

"That's right," Sasuke agreed. "We can take anything you throw at us."

Chairomaru smiled. "Well aren't we full of ourselves. You overestimate your abilities and underestimate mine. Alright, Ninja Art: Mud Slid!" He opened up his mouth wide, shooting out a large amount of mud. The mud came down through the forest like a tidal wave.

"Move!" Neji yelled. All of them did their best to escape the raging mud slid that was coming at them.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called. He looked over at her as she tossed him one of her homemade food pills. He chocked it down since he knew how they taste, getting back his energy. He then leaped onto the left wall forming the Chidori.

"Since he's Earth. This should do it." His sharingan eyes sharply focused on his target. He ran across the wall to charge toward the dog. Chairomaru noticed him as he ran up the wall toward him.

The earth style dog sink his head back in the wall and reappeared right under Sasuke. He latched onto his leg with his teeth and swung him off into a tree.

Some of the others were running across the walls to escape the mud, including the sannin. The walls started to break down into mud as well, sliding them off. They leaped off it onto whatever tree they could reach.

"This is taking too long," Chairomaru said. The jutsu stopped with the mud covering everything, but the very tops of the trees. "Earth Style: Dog House Jutsu!" The rocky fortress transform into a super-size dog house with the door close.

The group looked around the dark area. Naruto waved his fists angry through the air. "HE PUT US IN A DOG HOUSE! Who the hell does he think he is?"

"That's not going to help, Naruto," Sakura told him.

"Earth Style: Collapsing Foundation!" they heard from outside. Cracks broke out of everywhere. The whole place came crashing down around them to everyone's shock.

"What do we do now?" Ino cried.

"I'll use my Rasengan and blow it away," Naruto claimed.

"That won't be enough," Sasuke said.

Before all the others could argued about what to use, Hinata interjected. "Everyone, get around me!" The other nine did as she said, trusting the girl. "Protective Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Eight Palms!" She quickly formed a charka barricade around the group, knocking away any rock that came near them.

The Jonin and sannin leaped over and dodge the falling rocks with their superior skills. Any that they couldn't jump on or dodge they broke apart with their jutsu.

Kiba was looking at it from the outside with a slightly concern look on his face. "I think Chairomaru might have went too far this time."

The rocks finished falling to reveal the sphere that protected his friends and the sideline shinobi who had simply avoided the technique, but still had their trouble with it. Hinata ended her attack, breathing heavily.

Chairomaru stepped in front of the group that stood on rubble. "I suppose you could muster the strength to continue to fight. Now let's see if that continues." A dog shape being formed out of the broken rocks and charged for the group.

The rock dog then leaped into the air and spun once it was few away from the group. It exploded.

The group flew out of the blast, running away. More rock dogs formed out of the rubble and chased after different members of the group.

"Rotation!" Neji sent all the dogs around him flying with his defensive jutsu. They all exploded in mid-air.

"Take this!" Sakura slammed a dog into the ground. She then leaped back before it blew up.

Naruto used several Rasengan to blow back the dogs chasing him.

Shikamaru went with throwing kunai with paper bombs attach and Tenten shot several weapons with bombs attach that had them blown up and sent the two flying back.

"Chidori Senbon!" Sasuke released the several of the lightning needles, halting the dogs and stopping them from exploding.

"You can't escape forever," Chairomaru said. "As long as there are rocks I can create as many of these dogs as I wish."

Tenten swung her staff around, sending more dogs flying and exploding. "There has to be a way to reach him."

Neji comes by her side as two more dogs came in their direction. He used his Air Palm to send them back. "We will find a solution."

"It's over," Chairomaru claimed.

"Severe Leaf Hurricane!" Lee started with a low kick to the dog's face that shot him right into the air. He then continued the assault with a second higher kick into his stomach, hitting him even higher and then a third kick before he finished off with a heel drop on the earth dog's head.

Chairomaru crashed to the ground. Dust rose up, covering him. Lee landed in front of him with one fist behind his back and the other flat in front of him prepare to attack. The dust cleared and Chairomaru stood up. "You got a hell of a kick, kid."

"Hmm, and you are a strong opponent it is no wonder Kiba respects you so highly," the bushy brow shinobi said. He then heard the sound of the explosions behind him. The boy's teammates hit the ground sliding. "Neji, Tenten!"

"All your friends all reaching their limits there's no way for them to keep avoiding my attacks."

Lee refaced his opponent. "Then I will defeat you here and now."

"And how do you plan to do that?" the dog questioned.

"Lee, go ahead and show him what you're made of," Guy told him. He winked and gave him the signature thumbs up.

A river of tears ran down Lee's face. "Guy Sensei, yes I will show him my ninja way." Lee undid a few of his bandages. Lee then quickly ran around the dog in his lightning fast circles. Chairomaru tried to follow him, but got dizzy very quickly.

Chairomaru flew up from Lee kicking him in the chin. He then teleported behind the dog and wrapped him in his bandages to restrain him. "Primary Lotus!" He spun around and pile-drive him into the ground. A puff of smoke came out of the ground, showing he had disappeared in defeat.

Lee leaped out of the hole with a smile on his face. He then leaped around with joy. "I did it, Guy Sensei! I defeated him!"

The rock dogs dissolved back into rubble which allowed the others to breathe easy.

Kiba placed both of his hands above his waist. "This is bad I can't even see the fights now."

A white wolf like dog stepped behind him. "So what do you want to do?"

Kiba smirked. "I'll take care of it. You and your siblings know what to do." The four remaining dogs nodded. Their eyes glowed a white blue color and they vanished. Kiba then leaped up to the large pile of rocks.

Kiba leaped onto the middle of the battlefield. He was so smooth and fast with his ability that no one noticed, until he landed. They all then focused their attention on him. Lee got in fighting position. "So you are finally ready to fight us, ah Kiba."

"Bring it on," Naruto said.

"Shut up, I just figure you didn't want Choji buried underneath all these rocks." The suddenly realization that Choji was still underground brought everyone to a halt. Kiba then used several hand signs and placed his hand on the ground. "Earth Style: Ground Collapse!"

The entire ground around them was being destroyed and everyone leaped high in the air to avoid being sucked in. The several feet of rock was crushed into dust, filling the air. After the dust clear the ground was back at its normal level.

Kiba was breathing heavily he had used an enormous amount of charka to pull that off. He reached back into his hip pouch to pull out a food pill to boost up his energy. "Well, I did my good deed for today." He leaped back to be beside Akamaru. The others landed to see Choji in the ground unconscious.

"Choji's had it," Kiba said. "So that only leaves the rest of you to defeat the ladder."

The remaining ten glared up at Kiba.

Asuma came over and fished Choji out to bring him over to the ones on the sidelines. "Kiba!" Naruto stepped forward ready to attack when he felt something underneath his feet. "Snow?" The group along with everyone else looked around to see that the place was covered like a winter wonderland.

"Time for the final round boys and girls," Midoriiro said. The wolf-like dog along with the three others that look just like him walked out of the trees from below Kiba.

"Now we have to fight four of them at the same time?" Ino questioned.

Please Review


	6. Kekkei Genkai: Snow Style!

Kekkei Genkai Snow Style!

"I like you to meet Midoriiro, Kinmaru, Momomaru, and Muraskimaru also known as the Snow Siblings," Kiba introduced the four white wolves that were walking toward them. "I assure you, you won't last this round." Kiba smirked. _Especially_ _if they think I'm just going to sit back the entire time_.

"Snow Siblings?" Sasuke questioned. "Did they somehow create this snow? Is that there special ability?"

"Silly boy," Momomaru said. "This is our Kekkei Genkai Snow Style."

Every one of them was shock. "A Kekkei Genkai, dogs that have a bloodline trait is that even possible," Neji questioned.

"Apparently so," Lee answered. "No matter we shall defeat you and this ladder. Then we shall defeat Kiba."

Kiba placed two fingers in his mouth and whistled.

"Snow Style: White Gale Strike!" The four wolves flipped in the air, swinging their tails. A white crescent shape snow blade flew out of each of them that slammed into Lee, Naruto, Shino, and Ino, blasting down on their backs. The force was so great it cut through their clothes.

The four wolves then charged forward without any warning.

Sasuke made the tiger hand seal. "If they use snow then I'll just melt it with Fire Style!" He began to weave his other hand signs.

The Snow Siblings dissolved into the snow.

Sasuke made his final sign, sucking in some air preparing to use his fireball. The Snow Siblings popped their heads out of the snow surrounding Sasuke. "I don't think so?" Midorriiro said. "Snow Style: Snow Blow Jutsu!"

The four wolves opened their mouths shooting out a burst of snow from all side. The high pressure snow prevented Sasuke from moving and quickly covering him in a hill of snow. "Let's see you fight from in there."

The four then went back underground, hiding from everyone's sight. Hinata and Neji tried to find them through their Byakugan, but even they couldn't find the slightest hint of the snow wolves. _What is going on here?_, Neji thought. _Why can't I find them_?

One of the wolves popped out of the snow, leaping to attack Lee. Lee quickly gave it a sidekick, knocking it away. The wolf broke down into snow. "What!?"

"That was a snow clone you fool," Momomaru said from breathe him. She and her brother Muraskimaru heads' popped out of the ground, grabbing onto both legs with their jaws. "Snow Style: Bury Bone Jutsu!" They pulled the taijutsu expert under without a second to react.

"Lee!" his teammates yelled.

The other two wolves came out of the snow behind the group. "Now just nine to go. What!?"

"Leaf Hurricane!" Lee burst out of the snow, spinning. He had sent the two dogs who had grabbed him into the air.

"Nice one, Brushy Brow!" Naruto cheered.

"What happened?" Momomaru asked. "We had this guy."

Lee landed between the two dogs. "I have already seen that technique. I will not fall for it." Lee got in fighting position.

"You won't be taken in by the same technique after seeing it once. Hmm, what are you an Uchiha?" Muraskimaru questioned.

"No, I am the handsome devil of the leaf Rock Lee," he announced.

"I was only kidding," the wolf replied. "Snow Style: Snowman Imprisonment!" The snow around the Chunnin rose up and covered him, until it shaped a snow man with arms. An aura of charka surrounded it keeping the boy perfectly encase. "No matter how good he is he won't be able to escape that without some help."

"Then that's just what we'll give him," Sakura yelled. She had leaped in the air with her fist fully charged with charka ready to attack. "Cha!"

"Snow Style: Snow Blow Jutsu!" Muraskimaru blasted out snow that knocked the pink hair girl back. She crashed into the ground rolling back, unconscious.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled.

Tsunade was about to run onto the battlefield when Jiraiya grabbed her. He reminded her that they were in the middle of a fight and couldn't be stop by anyone, including the Hokage.

"But isn't this getting too dangerous?" Shizune questioned. "The last dog trapped all of us and tried to bury us in solid rock."

"I doubt it will go any further," the toad sage said. "Besides with you and Tsunade here I'm sure they'll be fine."

"Ninja Art: Freezing Desperation," the four wolves said as one. Their eyes glowed blue as more snow began to fall and everything got even colder faster with some the trees building ice on them.

Kiba had his arms around his chest, shivering. "Man, I hate when they do this."

"I won't be able to use my bugs in this kind of weather," Shino said in a matter-fact manner. "Why because they will simply die in the cold." Another snow blade hit the bug shinobi from behind, knocking him down.

"Just shut up, you weirdo," Kinmaru said.

Kiba laughed. "They really don't like you, Shino."

The four wolves charged forward, closing in around the group. "Bring it on," Naruto said. Naruto used shadow clone jutsu followed up by his rasengan. The gennin leaped above Momomaru and struck the sphere of charka down at her. The female wolf dissolved into the snow. "You're not getting away." The rasengan slammed right into the snow, making a small crater in the white stuff.

Momomaru rose out of the snow a few feet away on Naruto's right. "You know hitting snow isn't the same thing as hitting me, kid."

Naruto looked over at the girl. "How?"

"With our special ability we can literally become the snow itself."

"What!?"

"That explains it," Neji said. He was in gentle fist fighting style. "That's whyI can't track them with my Byakugan once they go into the snow." The very idea frustrated the Hyuga.

"So then how do we track these guys?" Tenten questioned.

"You don't," Midoriiro snapped. He opened his jaws wide. He was coming right at Tenten and Neji.

"Rotation." Neji used his shield, but the dogs went under the snow to avoid the attack.

When the attack stop one of them busted out of the ground and snapped onto his arm. Another came and slashed at his side with their claws. They kept attacking from various points, hiding under the snow before Neji could counter. His white shirt had become red and ripped.

The jonin dropped to the ground, breathing heavily.

"Neji!" Tenten yelled. She unrolled more of her scroll. "Alright, come out and fight you damn dogs."

The snow siblings rose out of the ground from the four corners of the battlefield. "Time to end this," Midoriiro said. "Snow Style: Howling Death!" All four wolves lifted their heads and began to howl. A snow storm raged around them, making everything black and hard to see for the remaining shinobi.

"Remember not to kill them," Kiba told his dogs.

"We know that," Momomaru said.

The four wolves charged into the storm.

"Naruto!" Hinata called.

"Hinata, where are you?" Naruto called back. He looked around to try to see in the massive snow storm. A shadow with a wide open jaw caught his attention. The image bit into his shoulder, knocking him over.

The others were fairing no better, claws, teeth, growls, shadows, blood, and yells filled the storm that worried all those not caught inside.

"Just what the hell is going on in there?" Tsunade irrationally asked.

"That's a good question," Jiraiya answered.

Kiba looked on at the storm. "Snow Style: Howling Death. A jutsu so fearsome it cuts off your senses even dojutsus like Byakugan and sharingan. And fighting in that storm with allies only makes things worse since you can't tell friend from foe."

Naruto felt a kunai knife cut across his arm. "Aha!"

"Naruto, is that you?" Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Damn, I thought you were one of those damn wolves."

"Well, I'm not."

The storm grew stronger.

"How long is this going to last?" Kurenai questioned.

A large explosion was heard from within the eye of the storm with several of screams following. The blizzard ended with all ten leaf shinobi on the ground unconscious in the snow and bloody. The four snow dogs surrounded their victims.

Those on the sidelines were shock. Kiba instead had a smug smile on his face.

"They lost," Asuma said.

"Did they actually think that an iron wall would be enough to stop us?" Momomaru laughed. Tenten had summoned an iron protection wall around them to stop the wolves from attacking them, but they simply became the snow within the wall and stroke them all down, destroying the wall.

"Guess that's it," Kiba said.

Suddenly Naruto, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten puffed into smoke.

"What, shadow clones!" Kiba exclaimed.

A light shined out of the snow. "Rasengan!" Naruto slammed his technique into the front wolf's stomach from below him. The dog spun and flew straight into the air.

Tenten and Ino then popped out of the ground. Ino spun around and threw kunai at one of the dogs in the back, taking him down. Tenten unwrapped her scroll. "Dragon Bomb!" A large fire dragon came out of the scroll and attacked the other dog in the front, exploding. All three dogs hit the ground unconscious.

"Kinmaru, Momomaru, Muraskimaru," Kiba called. He bit his teeth down in irritation. He placed two fingers in his mouth and blew another dog whistle.

Sakura came out of the ground behind the last dog and went to slam her fist down into him. When she did, she punched through him which turned out to be snow and fell to the ground. "Damn, I miss."

Kiba landed on the battlefield along with Akamaru. The last of the snow dogs appeared on the other side of Kiba. "I can't believe we fell for such an obvious ruse."

Kiba shifted his eyes toward the dog. "You probably wouldn't have if you could have killed them."

"True."

"Anyway, we'll end it. There's no way there keep standing after this next attack. Even someone as stubborn as Naruto."

The other ninja started to wake up, getting out of the snow. Naruto looked over at them. "Hey, are you guys alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine," Shikamaru said. He rubbed the back of his neck as he got back on his feet. "So did it work?"

"We got three of them, but one got away," Naruto answered.

Kiba used Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, and Ram hand signs. He slammed his hand on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!" A puff of smoke rose up and all the dogs Naruto and the others had previously defeated were back at full strength.

Everyone looked at the scene surprise. The three snow dogs that lost disappeared.

"You got to be kidding me," Ino said.

"I see you're all back to normal," Kiba announced. "So you did what I asked Aoimaru."

The Water Style dog nodded. "Of course, I knew it would come to this."

"What did he ask Aoimaru to do?" Sakura wondered out loud.

"Never mind that," Kiba said getting everyone's attention. He stretched his arms out to the side. "Because now Its time to end this match." He made the Tiger hand sign. "Multiple Man Beast Clones." All seven dogs, including Akamaru turned into beast-like copies of their owner. "Next, Ninja Art: Beast Mimicry, All Fours Jutsu." The boy's nails grew and his whole body became more animal like.

"Now face my new technique." All of them got on all fours.

Everyone else got in the best defense position they could muster under exhausted and injured states.

"Fang Over Fang Elemental Assault!" All eight Kibas spun into the Fang Over Fang with the six summon dogs spinning with their charka change in nature spiraling around them as well, increasing their strength even further. The eight rotations came at them like a powerful wave, striking the group,

The large cloud of smoke raised up that covered the field.

The ninja on the side waited for the cloud to clear to see what happened.

Slowly it dissipated.

Tsunade swallowed hard.

It finally cleared.

Kiba and his dogs had come into view. Then the others. Everyone one of them were down for the count, slashed, bit, burned, paralyzed, and crushed, but alive.

"This time it really is over," Kiba claimed.

Please Review.


End file.
